A cura II
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Kardia tem uma grave doença em seu coração. Sua 'cura', para o retardamento de tal enfermidade, localiza-se nas mãos frias de Dégel. YAOI Lost Canvas - KardiaXDégel - REEDIÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**Introdução:**

Primeiramente, olá para todos! Estou abrindo esse espaço para discorrer sobre minha pretensão nessa reedição de "_A cura_". Bom, essa fanfic é de longe a que mais me deu trabalho e alegria em escrever. Eu me diverti muito, me deprimi muito, tive ajuda de vários amigos queridos e passei momentos maravilhosos enquanto a escrevia. Esses dias eu decidi reler minha própria fanfic, e na releitura fui encontrando erros de concordância, algumas falhas em palavras, tempos verbais e falta de explicações necessárias em certos casos. Vi que tinha uma visão um tanto quanto limitada, e em alguns trechos deixei a desejar. Essa fanfic me trouxe vários amigos, e até hoje o pessoal gosta de me procurar para dizer que leu e releu diversas vezes o texto todo de mais de dezoito capítulos, se formos contar o epílogo (I guess). Como essa fanfic é a minha primeira "grande obra"(quanta pretensão!rs), acho que nada mais justo que ela sofra uma reedição e tenha os vários errinhos corrigidos. Na época em que escrevi, eu tinha boas ideias, mas pouca noção de escrita, e isso justifica as falhas. Agora, me sinto preparada para refazer o texto e alterar algumas passagens (nada que mude o final da fanfic). Pensei até em colocar alguns novos trechos, para que os leitores que tiverem coragem de acompanhar o texto reeditado tenham algumas novidades.

Desde já, peço paciência aos leitores. Não disponho de muito tempo, portanto, talvez as atualizações demorem um pouco (ou não).

Eu espero agradar a leitura de todos nessa reedição, e novamente peço que não se esqueçam de enviar reviews para que eu tenha noção no que diz respeito ao gosto de cada um. Quero e preciso saber se valeu a pena reeditar todo esse texto. Aviso de antemão que, apesar de escrever melhor atualmente, não sou participante da ABL, não tenho uma escrita impecável e nem terei alguém que faça betagem, ou seja, alguns erros persistirão. Peço paciência (again!) -; rs

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam essa fanfic!

Obrigada por todos os reviews que recebi, de verdade!

**Pandora**

**Observações sobre "A cura":**

**casal principal**: Kardia x Dégel

A história segue a linha do mangá Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, misturando partes do mangá interpretadas por mim com cenas inéditas.

Possui **18** capítulos e um **epílogo**.

Busquei seguir as personalidades mostradas no mangá acerca de todos os personagens.

Antes de mais nada, não leia esse texto achando que irá encontrar algo semelhante com " Milo x Camus ".

Apesar das semelhanças, Dégel e Kardia **não** são Camus e Milo e** jamais** vão ser. Basta acompanhar o mangá SSTLC que verão.

Digo isso pois já cansei de ler fanfics em que distorciam completamente os personagens Dégel e Kardia para moldá-los como

Camus e Milo. Perda de tempo, falta de noção ...

Enfim...

Até a próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya TLC pertence ao Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos: **Conteúdo Yaoi.

.

**Capítulo I**

Após mais uma incansável jornada diária, o imponente astro Rei se retira preguiçosamente, perdendo-se no infinito. Seus últimos raios coloriam o céu em tons alaranjados e rosados.

Observar o pôr-do-sol era uma das atividades favoritas dele.

Desejava profundamente um dia conseguir encontrar um oponente tão majestoso e imponente quanto o Sol, e aquilo havia se tornado sua meta desde que vestira pela primeira vez a armadura de escorpião.

Soltou um longo suspiro, deixando os olhos se fecharem levemente.

Passos ritmados invadiam sua morada, indicando que alguém se aproximava. Ele sabia quem era, conhecia bem a aura gelada do invasor.

Esboçou um sorriso franco, abaixando a cabeça com leveza, até o queixo encostar-se no próprio peito. Enquanto isso, mãos suaves e macias desciam de seu ombro até o tórax, o tocando delicadamente. Após ser envolvido por braços alvos e firmes, voltou a abrir os olhos, suspirando longamente.

- _Chegou cedo hoje, Dégel de Aquário..._ - virou o rosto para o lado, sentindo o nariz roçar na bochecha do invasor.

Em resposta, ele sorriu amigavelmente, acomodando o queixo no ombro do amigo.

- _Senti vontade de vir aqui mais cedo. Incomodo?_ – perguntou o aquariano, receoso de que o cavaleiro que envolvia nos braços não estivesse afim de companhia.

- _De modo algum, você sabe que é meu melhor amigo nesse santuário... nessa vida... nesse mundo_ – soltou o ar longamente, refletindo sobre oque havia dito.

-_ E como anda seu coração hoje, Kardia de Escorpião?_ – ainda permanecendo com o amigo envolvido nos braços, Dégel levou a mão destra até o lado esquerdo do peitoral de Kardia, logo acima do pulsante coração escorpiano.

-_ Muito bem, pra ser sincero, desde que o Grande mestre Sage lhe incumbiu de __'cuidar de mim'_ – frisou as últimas palavras, rindo levemente – _eu tenho me sentido bem, bastante aliviado_...

_- Fico feliz em poder ajudá-lo, meu amigo... Não faz idéia do quanto. _– Aquário fechou seus belos olhos lilases. Um longo suspiro desprendido de seus lábios fez com que o escorpiano estremecesse ao sentir o ar quente bater em seu pescoço.

Tempos atrás, o motivo da misteriosa febre que o cavaleiro de Escorpião sofria fora enfim descoberto por Sage, o respeitado mestre do santuário. Este constatou por fim que tal febre vinha diretamente do coração do escorpiano. Ao descobrir a gravidade do problema, Sage usou de sua sabedoria e descobriu uma forma de retardar a intensidade da enfermidade do Escorpião. Kardia havia desenvolvido uma espécie de contra-ténica, a qual primeiramente, teria a função de livrá-lo da doença. Todavia, tal técnica não havia sido bem sucedida, mas ao menos iria servir para controlar os efeitos da enfermidade, a retardando ao máximo. Tal controle, porém, precisava da ajuda efetiva do protetor da décima primeira casa zodiacal, o cavaleiro mais próximo do Escorpião, Dégel de Aquário. Kardia sabia que não lhes restava muito tempo de vida; com sorte, alguns míseros anos. Entretanto, mesmo ciente da morte iminente, concordou em receber a ajuda do amigo.

Desde quando não passavam de meras crianças aspirantes a cavaleiro, ambos haviam simpatizado de imediato. Dégel sempre tímido demais para se aproximar dos outros aprendizes, enquanto ele, Kardia, tinha um humor sádico que botava medo nos demais. Jamais alguém ousaria apostar que ambos, tão opostos, viriam a ser os bons amigos que atualmente haviam se tornado.

Ao saber da enfermidade do amigo, Dégel sentiu como uma pontada em seu coração. Desesperou-se, porém fora informado logo em seguida que ele seria uma espécie de _cura_ para manter a chama da vida de escorpião ainda acessa. Pelo menos por um tempo...

Todavia, o sábio Grande mestre decidiu que quem contaria os detalhes sobre a intervenção da aura congelante de aquário na cura da enfermidade de escorpião, seria o próprio Kardia.

Desde então, Dégel visita diariamente a oitava casa zodiacal, logo após o pôr-do-sol. Concentra seu cosmo poderoso de forma afetuosa, e assim envolve o amigo.

Costumavam trocar olhares silenciosos, cúmplices, quando se encontravam naquela condição. Kardia podia jurar que o amigo lhe ocultava algo desde que seu tratamento havia começado, porém não achava certo pressionar o aquariano.

_- Dégel..._ – sussurrou enquanto sentia a aura congelante envolver ambos os corpos ali unidos pelo abraço do aquariano. Já era comum aquele tipo de ato acontecer. Na verdade, aquário sempre fora muito carinhoso consigo, e ele, por sua vez, tinha verdadeira adoração por sentir seu corpo tão próximo do amigo. Sentia-se protegido, querido... Amado.

_Amado_? Cogitou por um instante a respeito de toda aquela demonstração de carinho e a mudança emblemática de Dégel...

...

Não, não era prudente fazer aquelas suposições, ainda mais na situação que se encontrava. Concluíra que a enfermidade havia lhe deixado carente, porém, jamais tomaria o alvedrio de supor uma coisa daquelas.

Amava sim, e muito, o aquariano, contudo, o tinha como um amigo fiel, um irmão, por assim dizer. E tinha plena certeza que o aquariano o via da mesma forma.

_- Sim?_ – respondeu o aquariano com um resmungo, o que fez Kardia rir enquanto levava uma das mãos até o rosto do amigo, afagando a face alva e bonita.

_- Não está dormindo ai escorado em mim, não?-_ divertiu-se Kardia, trazendo um distraído Dégel a realidade.

_- Ahh, não eu... Bem eu estava só concentrado em meus pensamentos. Pensava em um livro que andei lendo sobre a mitologia de Poseidon... só isso..._ – respondeu o aquariano, abaixando o rosto, um tanto sem graça. Sentiu as faces ficarem coradas e buscou disfarça-las ao máximo, cobrindo o rosto com os cabelos lisos e esverdeados.

_- Pensamentos literários? Sei! Estaria meu amigo intelectual apaixonado?_ – riu Kardia mais uma vez. Dégel estremeceu, sentindo uma fina gota de suor descer por seu rosto alvo. – _Hey...que foi Dégel? Esta meio trêmulo... Eu disse algo que não devia?_

Kardia se arrependeu do comentário, sabia o quanto Dégel era fechado em termos de relacionamentos amorosos e temia que o amigo o deixasse sozinho.

Virou o rosto, procurando encarar aquário e ver qual expressão se encontrava estampada em sua face. Para sua surpresa, o aquariano o fitava com o olhar receoso. O rosto, ainda levemente corado, dava-lhes uma beleza estonteante, sem contar que já era normalmente bonito. Kardia sabia o quanto o amigo era desejado, não só pelas amazonas do local, como também pelos próprios cavaleiros, e isso o incomodava em seu âmago. Não ia expor aquilo, mesmo porque era absurdo ter tamanha possessividade pelo amigo, por mais que o considerasse como um irmão.

Dégel fitava os belos olhos azulados do escorpiano, tomado cada vez mais pela sensação indescritível do hálito quente do mesmo batendo em seu rosto, o olhar penetrante, confuso, e não era pra menos. Aquele silêncio entre os dois estava, de fato, se tornando constrangedor. Por mais que gostassem de se observar, jamais estiveram com o rosto em uma proximidade tão grande; Muito menos com os pensamentos tão conturbados.

No interior do emblemático Dégel de aquário, um sentimento forte que nutria pelo amigo escorpiano crescia cada vez mais. Desde que começaram a passar mais tempo juntos, o aquariano se via cativado com tamanha força de vontade e garra que o amigo possuía. Logo acabou por sentir uma vontade inexplicável de tocá-lo, e foi assim que tal proximidade havia se dado entre eles. Sempre usando a desculpa de que, quanto mais próximos os corpos estivessem, mais efetivo seria seu poder congelante no coração febril de escorpião.

Logo mais, Dégel se pegou admirando não só as qualidades peculiares do amigo, como também seu físico, seu belo rosto, seu calor, seu cheiro. Semanas atrás havia então concluído que estava apaixonado por Kardia, porém, temia que se revelasse tal sentimento, o escorpiano fosse expulsá-lo de vez de sua vida. E isso o aquariano não poderia suportar.

Procurou então desviar suas atenções para a leitura que tanto apreciava, como bom intelectual. Dégel era sem dúvidas o cavaleiro mais inteligente entre os demais, sempre pronto para ajudar até mesmo o grande mestre e Atena com sua mente sagaz.

Fora criado em Bluegraad, na Sibéria, local onde todas as maiores preciosidades literárias se encontravam. Perdeu a conta das vezes que se infiltrava junto de seu melhor amigo de infância, Unity, dentro da desmesurada biblioteca do local, alimentando sua sede por conhecimento gradativamente. Bons tempos aqueles, mas nada se comparados com o presente.

_- Novamente perdido em seus devaneios?_ – Kardia interrompia a concentração de Dégel, o trazendo de volta a realidade pela segunda vez. Ambos riram, voltando a se fitar.

Apesar da situação já estar se tornando desconcertante, nenhum dos dois ousava se afastar. Precisavam de tal proximidade? Talvez...

Receoso, Dégel resolveu abaixar o rosto, sendo surpreendido pela mão de Escorpião em seu queixo, trazendo seu rosto novamente para a altura anterior. Instantaneamente, Aquário sentiu o rosto ruborizar mais uma vez. Ao ver-se fitando aquele belo par de olhos mais uma vez, Dégel sentiu os batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. Buscou se controlar ao máximo, mas todo e qualquer esforço fora inútil.

Percebendo o estado que o amigo se encontrava, Kardia levou uma das mãos até o rosto do mesmo, acarinhando-o no rosto mais uma vez. Percorreu com o indicador todos os detalhes do semblante de aquário, notando o quão os lábios deste eram rosados... Convidativos...

Fechou os olhos, buscando tirar a imagem tentadora de sua mente.

Aquilo era absurdo. Como podia desejar os _lábios_ de seu amigo?

Sem pensar em mais nada, assim que viu Escorpião fechar os olhos, Aquário sentiu como se o amigo fizesse um convite mudo.

E seguindo sua intuição, deixou que seus olhos cerrassem, enquanto os lábios pressionavam os de Kardia. Sentiu a textura macia destes, buscando timidamente aprofundar o beijo.

Kardia, por sua vez, se encontrava completamente abstruso. Aturdido! Por mais que - vez ou outra - cogitasse a possibilidade de - no seu mais íntimo - desejar o amigo querido como algo acima de qualquer amor fraternal, julgava que aquilo seria sofrimento demais. Sabia muito bem que sua vida não iria durar muito. Sabia que se envolver com alguém, especialmente Dégel, era crueldade demais. Não queria que o aquariano sofresse com sua morte certa. Não queria criar no outro expectativas de um futuro que não iria existir.

A mera possibilidade de ver Dégel sofrendo o apavorava.

No entanto, ao sentir-se tão carinhosamente beijado por aquele ser tão querido e precioso para si, não conseguiu evitar os próprios impulsos, e aquilo que a tanto jazia escondido em seu interior mais íntimo parecia clamar por liberdade, vigorosamente.

Dégel era o único que conseguia ver o lado humano de escorpião. O único que podia tocá-lo sem receio. Chamá-lo de amigo e confiar nele. Também fora o único que tivera o prazer de vislumbrar um sorriso sincero, sem a ironia predominante. Talvez por isso o intelectual aquariano havia se deixado apaixonar pelo sádico escorpião. O conhecia tão bem quanto a si próprio, e o amava incondicionalmente desde então.

O beijo repentino e inocente parecia ganhar mais ímpeto gradativamente, logo as mãos frias de Dégel começavam a acariciar cuidadosamente a região onde o coração doente do amigo ficava, sentindo que este agora pulsava disparado.

Teve medo. Fez menção de resetar o rosto, mas uma mão possessiva segurou-lhes a face, impedindo o cessar do beijo.

Línguas, gostos, toques, sensações indescritíveis eram trocadas durante o ato. Kardia contornava os lábios do amigo com os seus próprios, os roçando de forma carinhosa. Dégel, sem poder conter-se, delineava com a língua os lábios de escorpião, e em resposta, teve seu lábio inferior tomado em um leve chupão. As línguas passeavam, cheias de ardor, explorando ambas as bocas. As mãos acariciavam mutuamente os corpos dos recém-descobertos amantes.

Após alguns minutos de cumplicidade, e o beijo se findou. Ambos os amigos se fitavam, agora receosos.

Por mais que aquela situação fosse até previsível, no interior de cada um, vivenciá-la era algo surreal demais.

E novamente um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do local...

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Obrigada pelo review, Suh! E quanto a você, Lucky, obrigada pelos risos e conversas. Aqui está o 1º capítulo !

Já aviso que vou mudar a aparência dos dois, de acordo com as colorações de pele, cabelo e olhos do anime The Lost Canvas.

E pasmem, Dégel ganhou olhos cor lilás.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

**.**

E novamente um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do local.

Kardia foi quem decidiu quebrá-lo.

- _Hm, Dégel, quer jantar hoje aqui comigo?-_ ele não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor para dizer, contudo, aquele silêncio instalado entre ambos estava se tornando demasiado constrangedor. Tinha que quebrá-lo e aquela foi a forma que arrumou.

Dégel, um tanto deslocado, se recompunha, levantando cuidadosamente os braços que mantinha envolta do amigo. O escorpiano, ao se ver livre do abraço, finalmente se levantou, ficando agora de pé ao lado do aquariano.

_- Kardia, eu o agradeço pelo convite, porém, preciso ver o Grande mestre ainda hoje. Tudo bem?-_ replicou o aquariano receoso. Temia que o amigo pensasse que ele estava o evitando. O compromisso com o Mestre realmente existia.

O grego sorriu de canto, sabia que Dégel não estava mentindo. Ultimamente, o aquariano era requisitado frequentemente no décimo terceiro templo do santuário. Eram reuniões incontáveis, entre outros compromissos. Sentia curiosidade em saber do que tratavam, porém, ainda não havia tido oportunidade de questionar o amigo sobre o assunto.

_- Tudo bem, vá então ver oque o velho Sage quer._

_- Treina comigo amanhã?_ – perguntou o aquariano, acenando para o amigo enquanto subia as escadas, rumo a sua morada.

_- Se aparecer amanhã antes das dez horas em meu templo, considere-se morto._ – Respondeu em usual tom de deboche, cruzando os braços a altura do peito, retomando a postura habitual.

Dégel apenas sorriu serenamente em resposta, e logo voltou a seguir seu rumo, desaparecendo no interior do nono templo.

-_ É Kardia, quem diria que o _**_nerd_**_ iria beijá-lo um dia?_- Refletiu, rindo em seguida-_ Ora, a quem estou tentando enganar?_

Deu as costas às escadarias, voltando para o interior de sua casa.

**oOo**

Dégel subiu de imediato ao salão papal. Caminhou discretamente até o local combinado com o Grande mestre, e adentrou um cômodo que lembrava uma biblioteca. Sentiu-se extremamente a vontade com tantos livros em torno de si, sabia que os livros do santuário eram tão interessantes quanto os de BlueGraad, e sempre que podia, os lia com o consentimento de Sage. Já era um adulto, não precisava se esconder para ter permissão de frequentar a biblioteca, sem contar que era muito respeitado ali. Um cavaleiro de ouro, um defensor de Athena: essa era sua posição atual.

_- Sempre pontual, Dégel de Aquário!_ – Sage havia adentrado a biblioteca, mirando o jovem aquariano.- _Sente-se_

[...]

Uma batalha iminente era certa. A chamada "Guerra Santa" contra o Deus do Submundo e seus subordinados se aproximava, e a paz que ainda predominava no santuário ateniense estava com os dias contados. Era essa a realidade; Dura, cruel, porém previsível. Sabiam todos que ao se tornarem cavaleiros defensores da Deusa da sabedoria e justiça, estariam sujeitos a passar por tais embates mortais. Suas vidas não pertenciam mais a eles, e sim a Athena. Todos estavam perfeitamente cientes disso.

Dégel, sem dúvidas, era o mais informado entre todos os dourados. Tinha uma proximidade muito grande com o Grande mestre, desde que fora incumbido de ser seu assistente pessoal na leitura das estrelas, todavia, preferia manter consigo todas as informações que possuía. Não gostava de se expor, era discreto. Preferia guardar consigo o conteúdo de determinados assuntos de cunho político. Nem mesmo Kardia ficaria a par de tais assuntos.

**oOo**

Na manhã seguinte, Dégel, como o costume, havia acordado pontualmente às sete horas. Tomou um farto café da manhã enquanto decidia qual seria sua próxima atividade. Já tinha em mente que Kardia não iria acordar cedo para treinar consigo.

Por fim, decidiu se instalar em sua biblioteca pessoal: Lugar mais frequentado por si em sua moradia.

...

Já passara das dez horas da matina quando o francês resolveu chamar o grego para o treinamento. Adentrou o oitavo templo sem cerimônias, já estava acostumado em 'invadir' a morada do amigo. Caminhava distraído pelo corredor, quando repentinamente, sentiu um vulto cruzar seu caminho, desaparecendo em seguida. Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o cavaleiro levou a mão ao rosto, sentindo uma leve ardência na bochecha esquerda. Percebeu um filete de sangue manchar a ponta dos dedos.

-_ Eu podia tê-lo matado se quisesse... francamente Dégel, como você está lento_!- a voz do escorpiano ecoou por seu templo. Logo, a figura imponente do cavaleiro se revelava por detrás de uma pilastra. Sorria amplamente, esbanjando malícia.

_- Tão típico de você, tão previsível... -_ Dégel esfregou a ponta dos dedos, lançando um olhar altivo para o amigo.

Kardia apenas gargalhou, mirando o rosto de aquário com sua unha escarlate em riste. Este, por sua vez, mantinha-se estático. Conhecia o escorpiano como a palma da mão, e sabia muito bem como a sua indiferença o atingia nesses momentos típicos previsíveis, assim como Kardia.

_- Se fosse tão previsível, você não teria sido pego de surpresa, não minta pra mim... –_ o sorriso se ampliara enquanto o escorpião fitava sua 'presa'. Adorava aquele tipo de 'joguinho sádico'- como dizia Dégel. E o aquariano já estava acostumado a lidar com isso.

O francês meneou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Um sorriso descontraído surgia em seus lábios bem desenhados.

_- Por acaso se esqueceu de nossa luta? Você me deve uma luta Dégel, só não sei o porquê de adiá-la tanto!_

A unha escarlate ameaçadora se recolheu e o Escorpião abaixou a mão, mantendo somente o contato visual com o amigo.

Era incrível como _ele_ agia. Parecia – e de fato o fazia - ignorar totalmente o fato de que haviam se beijado no dia anterior. Será que achou que aquilo havia sido um momento de carência? Ou talvez uma brincadeira?

Não, ele sabia que Dégel era sério e que jamais iria beijá-lo à toa.

_"Talvez ainda estivesse digerindo aquilo tudo."-_ concluiu um pensativo Dégel.

_- Poxa seu nerd tapado, você está me deixando irritado com essa sua mania de "visitar o mundo da lua" sempre que estamos conversando_! – resmungou o escorpião, acenando com a mão bem rente aos olhos claros do aquariano.

_- Hã? Perdão Kardia, eu realmente não estou sendo muito boa companhia... prometo que vou evitar isso. Sério!_

_- É bom que jure, porque se da próxima vez eu não vou perdoá-lo. Irei fazê-lo provar do veneno do escorpião._

O orgulhoso Kardia exibiu novamente sua ameaçadora unha rubra, passando-a levemente pelo contorno do queixo do francês.

_- Agora vamos, chega de enrolar!_

O escorpiano deu as costas, caminhando rumo à arena de treinos, deixando um aquariano admirado para traz.

_- Ahh... Kardia de Escorpião... só você mesmo!_- disse sorridente, correndo para alcançar o amigo logo à frente.

**oOo**

Após algumas horas de treino, um grupo de jovens aprendizes cercou Kardia e Dégel.

_- Era o que me faltava... -_ Resmungou o escorpiano, cruzando os braços em protesto.

_- Mestre Dégel! Mestre Dégel! Queríamos conhecê-lo!_

O mais alto do grupo exclamava, sorrindo quase emocionado em conhecer o aquariano. Era comum que os mais jovens nutrissem tanta admiração pelo cavaleiro de Aquário, afinal, além de ser o assistente pessoal do Grande mestre, era também o mais sábio dos outros onze dourados. O francês possuía um respeito imenso, e uma de suas características marcantes era sem dúvidas sua educação primorosa, sem mencionar a calma e tranquilidade que também possuía.

_- Pois bem, fico feliz em conhecê-los! Quem é o mestre de vocês?_ – Dégel sorria paternalmente para os pequenos. Passando uma das mãos nos cabelos de um acanhado ruivinho que se encolhia atrás de outro garoto.

Após alguns minutos de atenção aos aprendizes, Dégel se despediu do grupo a fim de voltar seu treino interrompido.

_- Kardia me desculpe, eu...- disse, dando meia volta._

Mas o escorpiano não estava mais lá, e Dégel sabia bem aonde o amigo se encontrava, afinal, ele era tão _previsível_...

**oOo**

_- Posso lhe fazer companhia?_ – Dégel perguntou educadamente para um escorpiano mal-humorado.

_- Cansou da sessão de 'endeusamento' dos projetos de gente?_

_- Kardia, eles não me endeusam e nem são projetos de gente._

Dégel fez questão de sentar-se bem próximo do amigo. Ambos, agora se encontravam nas proximidades do santuário, mais precisamente em um bosque. Dividiam o tronco de uma grossa e antiga árvore para escorar as costas.

-_ Não vai mais falar comigo?_ – Aquário questionou o escorpiano, o fitando apreensivo.

...

_- Você sabe que eu não conseguiria ficar sem falar contigo, nerd.-_ O Escorpião finalmente se manifestou, deitando a cabeça - sem cerimônia alguma - no colo do amigo, de forma que os cabelos azuis ondulados se espalhavam pela grama.

Ambos riram, trocando um olhar penetrante em seguida. Sabiam bem oque se passava pela cabeça um do outro.

_- Dégel..._

_- Sim?-_ O aquariano respondeu, concentrando-se em pentear as madeixas azuladas do amigo com seus dedos finos.

_- O que tanto o Grande mestre quer contigo? Digo, antes, quando ele te nomeou assistente, ele não te roubava tanto tempo como atualmente._

Dégel respirou fundo, pensando em uma boa desculpa para alterar o assunto abstruso.

_- Bom, como sabe, estamos próximos de uma Guerra Santa. Discutimos sobre uma possível estratégia, coisas dessa natureza. Só não me pergunte qual o conteúdo do assunto, pois é sigiloso... Somos amigos, mas você sabe como o Mestre é rigoroso e... Enfim, desculpe por isso. –_ encolheu-se instintivamente após terminar oque dizia.

Definitivamente, o aquariano podia ter várias aptidões, menos a de mentir descaradamente. Ele havia sido honesto, era fato.

_- Tudo bem, devem ser assuntos chatos e enfadonhos e não vão me acrescentar em nada. Minha única estratégia é a de matar o inimigo lentamente, fazendo o verme sofrer como nunca antes. Só assim irá memorizar meu rosto quando for direto para o inferno. _– Kardia sorria sádico novamente, deixando uma gargalhada ameaçadora ecoar pelo bosque em que estavam.

_- Você não toma jeito mesmo, escorpiano sádico. – grunhiu, meneando o rosto._

Dégel levou o indicador até a ponta do nariz do amigo, pressionando-o levemente, como se o intimidasse daquela forma, por pura brincadeira.

_- Não preciso tomar jeito. Eu apenas ajo como me convém._

Foi então que Kardia ergueu seu corpo, levando as mãos até os pulsos do amigo, o forçando a deitar-se no chão. Dégel deixou-se levar pelos movimentos do grego, este agora, se encontrava encima de seu corpo esguio. E Dégel podia senti-lo forçando-se contra si.

_- Como, por exemplo, agora. O que diria aquele grupinho de ratos se visse o "senhor-sabe-tudo" nessa situação?_- riu com gosto ao fitar o rosto trepidante do francês _- Que foi? Acha que os preciosos ratos iriam repudiá-lo?_- questionou, tornando a forçar o corpo contra o do amigo.

Para sua surpresa, Dégel não sustentava mais a expressão abismada de outrora. Ao contrário, parecia confiante e até seguro.

_- O que foi? Por que me olha assim?_ – arguiu o escorpiano, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

...

Agindo quase que por instinto, aquário levou seu rosto, sem esforço algum, ao encontro do de escorpião, fazendo com que o roçar de lábios e narizes fosse inevitável. Volta a deitar-se em seguida, esperando que o outro agisse em resposta ao seu convite mudo.

Kardia permaneceu estático por alguns instantes, mirando os olhos do amigo como se decidisse sua sentença.

Num movimento rápido e quase selvagem, o escorpiano tomou os lábios do francês, o fazendo soltar um gemido impensado. Libertando um dos pulsos de sua 'presa', escorregou a mão pelo corpo prensado por seu próprio, chegando até a cintura fina do amigo, acariciando-o na região enquanto explorava todas as partes de sua boca.

Sentindo agora o gosto do outro presente em seus lábios, fazendo o uso de uma das mãos livres, Dégel tomou, suavemente, a nuca de Kardia, fazendo movimentos leves, enroscando os dedos nas longas madeixas macias e azuladas.

Deixou o rosto pender para o lado, fazendo com que o encaixe de lábios fosse perfeito, enquanto Kardia se ocupava em morder levemente seu lábio inferior, dando leves chupões. Logo, ambas as línguas se encontravam entrelaçadas, ávidas em buscar a troca de sabores e sensações, novamente.

O beijo durou consideráveis minutos, entre pausas para respirar e troca de olhares, seguidos de carinhos ousados. Dégel foi quem cessou o beijo; já estava com os lábios inchados devido às mordidas e chupões que recebera. O francês abriu seu melhor sorriso ao ver que Kardia relutava na tentativa de beijá-lo novamente.

- _Depois, agora precisamos voltar para os nossos templos. Logo desço em sua casa para executar o tratamento. Me deixa levantar agora?_

_- E se eu não quiser?-_ o escorpião contrariado questiona, mantendo um sorriso petulante nos lábios úmidos.

_- Você vai querer sim._

Com um movimento rápido, Dégel se livra das 'garras' possessivas do grego. Pondo-se de pé ao lado do mesmo.

_- Vamos logo!_

Ao notar o tom autoritário de Dégel, Kardia enfim se levantou, lançando um olhar debochado para o mesmo.

-_ Sim, baba-ovos do velho Sage_. – riu ao ver a expressão um tanto enfezada do aquariano.

_- Kardia, não deboche do Grande mestre. Ele é um homem benevolente e gosta de você._

_- Bah, cadê seu senso de humor? A propósito, você vai jantar hoje na minha casa. E adianto que isso não foi um pedido._

_._

**continua...**

**.**

**n/a : **é meu povo, desculpem a demora. Já tinha avisado que eu realmente estou com o tempo curto e que atualizar as fics

está sendo praticamente um desafio! No entanto, cá estou eu! Rsrs

Peço desculpas pelos eventuais errinhos!

Pan

**.**

**Respostas dos reviews:**

**Su : **Suhhh! Que bom vê-la aqui novamente, sério! Fico feliz por estar adorando acompanhar o "vale a pena ler denovo" rsrs

Estou pensando em alterar algumas coisas no meio da fic, colocar uns "fillers". E tomara que eu te agrade! rs

Obrigada pelas palavras, querida!

**NattenScorpius : **Amava? Sério? Que honra! hehehe Obrigada mesmo pelas palavras, elas incentivam muito *-*

Espero que agora, sem os errinhos grotescos, ela te agrade ainda mais! ^^

**Luckyyyyyy : **Sua linda, peste que circula pelo meu msn *-* hauihauhahhahua está ai um novo capítulo pra você uu rsrs

Obrigada pelas palavras, Lucky! s2 *-*

**Theka Tsukishiro : **Theka, seja bem-vinda em primeiro lugar ^^ Fico feliz que tenha me achado e que pensemos parecido. É muito difícil

achar quem realmente conheça Lost Canvas e saiba o abismo que há entre as personalidades de aquário e escorpião em comparação com os

clássicos. Eu admito que essa fanfic, por ser antiga, está meio "doce" demais em alguns capítulos iniciais, mas fui progredindo no final (eu acho rs!)

Espero que continue acompanhando e apreciando a história *-* Um grande beijo pra você!

**see ya**


End file.
